Son ange gardien
by RadioSmith
Summary: Castiel s'ennuie au paradis... La chasse avec ses amis les Winchester lui manque. Ou serait-ce plutôt l'absence de Dean, pour qui il a toujours été là, qui le détruit intérieurement...
1. Chapter 1

La vie suit son cours au paradis. Les anges accueillent les âmes, les archanges protègent les prophètes, mais dans cet endroit où la vie est si bien dictée, Castiel, ange du seigneur s'ennuie.

Les Winchester lui manquent. Chasser, rouler aux cotés de ses amis dans l'impala, manger de la malbouffe, dormir dans de vieux motels miteux. Tout cela lui manque. Sam et Dean lui manquent. Oui, Dean, surtout... Certes, Sam a toujours été là pour lui, mais Dean... Depuis le début, il sont comme liés. Oui, il veut le revoir. Une petite excursion sur Terre, juste quelques heures, personne ne remarquera rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demande l'ange en arrivant derrière les Winchester.

Sam, une pelle à la main se retourne en lui souriant.

\- Dis donc, ça fait un baille !

\- On fait cramer cette pétasse et on te paye un verre ? lance Dean en sortant son briquet.

Castiel les regarde faire. Ils viennent certainement de sauver une bonne demie-douzaine de vies, et jamais ils ne seront félicités comme ils le doivent. Il a toujours été impressionné par leur sens du devoir. Ils risquent leur vie, et personne n'en sait rien. L'héritage familiale disent-ils. Mais pour Castiel, ils ont tout simplement un grand coeur.

Dans le bar, une musique couvre les conversations des autres clients. Ils sont tous les trois, comme si personne ne pouvait les déranger. Ils parlent de tout, de rien, le temps est comme suspendu.

Sam regarde sa montre "Bon les gars, il commence à se faire tard, je préférerais rentrer... J'imagine que vous allez passer la nuit à vous enfiler des bières, alors je vais vous laisser".

\- Comme tu veux Samy, lui répond Dean en se servant un nouveau verre.

Castiel et lui restent assis, sans un mot.

Après plusieurs bières, Dean relança la conversation.

\- Dis moi Cas... Pourquoi t'es repassé nous voir ? On commençait à se dire que tu nous avais oublié !

\- Tu sais, le paradis c'est vraiment sympa, mais jamais je ne pourrais me passer de la vie avec vous. Et puis... en fait vous me manquiez.

A ces mots, Dean ne pu retenir un sourire gêné.

-Tu me manquais aussi Cas...

Au tour de l'ange de rougir.

\- Ça te dis de sortir un peu ? Il fait un peu étouffant ici... Proposa Dean à son ami.

\- Je te suis, lui répondit ce dernier sans hésiter, heureux qu'ils aient un moment à partager juste entre eux.

Tout deux s'installèrent près de l'impala, Dean s'assit sur le capot et Castiel resta debout devant lui. Il le regardait attentivement.

\- Tu vois les étoiles Cas ? lança Dean d'un ton enjoué.

\- Oui je les vois...

\- Et bien je trouve que toi, tu devrais être parmi ces étoiles ! Parce que tu brilles comme un ange quand tu te caches pas dans ce pyjama de chair.

Castiel ne comprit pas.

\- Dean, tu es bourré ?

Il réfléchi quelques instants, avant de répondre:

\- Ouais peut-être bien. Non, en fait non, je suis pas bourré ! Oh et puis on s'en fou !

Castiel souris. Il lui prit la main et chuchota "Dean, tu veux que je te ramène au motel ? Tu as vraiment trop bu"

\- J'aime bien quand tu me donnes la main. Comme ça je sais que tu es près de moi.

\- Je suis toujours près de toi tu sais. Jamais je ne pourrais te laisser seul, tu comptes trop pour moi.

Dean, apparemment vraiment éméché, le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime Castiel, lui dit-il alors, comme si cette simple phrase n'était que l'aboutissement logique d'une suite d'événements.

L'ange senti un frisson le parcourir.

\- Peut-être, surement d'ailleurs, que tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce que tu dis, demain tu auras surement oublié cette soirée, vu tout ce que tu as bu. Alors moi aussi je t'aime.

Et tout deux s'enlacèrent tendrement, comme si jamais ils ne pourraient être séparés.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Sam ? Sam, tu es là ?

Sam Winchester sorti de la salle de bain, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, sa brosse à dents à la main. Il regarda l'ange d'un air interloqué, puis son regard s'attarda sur son frère, écroulé sur son épaule.

\- Oh, vous êtes rentrés. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir aussi tôt, lança alors le cadet des Winchester.

\- Chuuut, moins fort ! gronda l'ange. Tu vas le réveiller ! Il s'est endormi, mais je pense que l'alcool l'a un peu aidé. Je ne voulais pas le laisser tout seul. J'ai trouvé l'adresse du motel dans l'impala, alors j'ai préféré le ramener ici.

Castiel s'approcha d'un des lits et y allongea délicatement Dean.

\- Bon, comme tu veux... Je vais finir ma toilette, c'est sympa de ta part de l'avoir ramené, annonca Sam avant de tourner les talons.

Castiel enleva ses chaussures à Dean et les déposa à coté du lit. Il lui retira également sa veste: il voulait qu'il soit le plus à l'aise possible pour dormir. Il s'assit à coté de lui et ne put s'empêcher de le regarder dormir. "Il est beau" se dit-il. Il repensa à leur baiser. Au font de lui, il espérait qu'il s'en souviendrait à son réveil... Cas passa une main dans les cheveux de son ami. Il les a toujours trouvés extrêmement doux. Sa peau aussi. Il passa ses doigts sur ses joues, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il se leva. "Je dois le laisser dormir". Un dernier regard au bellâtre allongé, avant de retourner au paradis, histoire de reprendre son poste avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de son absence.

Au matin, lorsque Dean ouvrit les yeux, un bourdonnement intempestif lui résonnait dans la tête.

\- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce j'ai fais hier moi ? marmonna-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

\- A ton avis ? Tu t'es encore saoulé, c'est Castiel qui t'a ramené, déclara Sam en nouant ses lacets. J'ai entendu parler d'un suicide dans la ville d'à coté. Je vais y faire un tour ce matin, j'imagine que tu restes là pour te remettre de ta gueule de bois.

\- Mmm mouais, va-y sans moi. Cas, il est parti ?

\- Ouais il est pas resté après t'avoir ramené, comme d'habitude. J'y vais, je sais pas quand je rentrerais.

\- Mouais salut, murmura Dean avant de se retourner dans son lit.

Hier soir, pourtant, n'était pas un soir comme les autres. Hier, Dean avait enfin annoncé ses sentiments à celui qu'il aimait. Alors pourquoi Castiel s'était-il empressé de partir, sans laisser aucun mot ? Dean, ressenti un pincement au coeur. Un peu plus de confiance en lui et il n'aurait pas eu besoin de tout cet alcool pour faire sa déclaration, et aurait ainsi pu se souvenir de la réaction de son bien aimé. Qu'importe, Cas n'est plus là. Il lui faudra maintenant attendre qu'il se décide à revenir leur rendre visite.


	3. Chapter 3

\- CASTIEL ! Tu le fais exprès ? Tu pourrais me dire pourquoi le résident 528 s'est retrouvé dans la cuisine de la section 86 ?

Castiel sursauta. Il se retourna et aperçu sa supérieure, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, le regard dur, les sourcils froncés, le registre des habitants du paradis à la main.

\- Je, je... bégaya-t-il, ne sachant comment se justifier.

\- Castiel, il faut que tu te ressaisisses. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrives ces temps-ci, mais tu es vraiment à coté de la plaque. Tu as un poste important ici, c'est à toi d'assurer.

\- Je sais, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne suis pas vraiment dans mon assiette ces temps ci, mais j'essaies de faire de mon mieux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? elle s'assit à coté de lui. Castiel, si tu dois parler, n'oublies pas que je suis ta soeur, je ne veux que le meilleur pour ma famille.

Il baissa la tête et rougis légèrement.

\- Est-ce que ça n'aurait pas quelque chose à voir avec cette petite sortie de l'autre jour ? Oui, je suis au courant que tu es allé voir tes amis Castiel. Ça ne me pose aucun problème que tu descendes sur Terre, tant que tu continues à travailler correctement.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai passé tellement de temps sur Terre, je m'y sens vraiment bien, j'ai des amis là bas... En fait, heu... si tu m'accordais.. je ne sais pas, je veux dire...

\- Je t'accorde quelques jours de congés. Je te veux au meilleur de ta forme à ton retour. Profite-en pour rendre visite à tes amis, j'ai entendu dire qu'un des Winchester n'était pas non-plus au top de sa forme ces temps-ci...

Castiel eut à peine le temps de ce rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de lui accorder, que sa patronne disparu. Il remit de l'ordre sur son bureau, enfila son imper à la hâte, puis s'empressa de quitter sa section.

\- Bonsoir Dean.

L'aîné des Winchester senti ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque en entendant cette voix. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire avant de tourner les talons. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec le propriétaire de cette voix qui le rendait si heureux.

\- Hé Castiel ! Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

\- On m'a donné des jours de congés parce que je ne suis pas assez concentré au travail... annonça le céleste, la mine dépitée.

\- Oh, bah qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives ? Ça te ressemble pas ça.

\- Je ne sais pas. Enfin... En fait si, je sais.. c'est juste que... et bien...

Dean lui lança un regard amicale pour l'encourager à continuer.

\- Hé, va-y, tu peux tout me dire tu sais, lui dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

Castiel plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Dean, je ne sais plus me concentrer au travail parce que je suis concentré sur autre chose.

\- Et, sur quoi es-tu concentré ? demanda son ami, légèrement inquiet.

L'ange le regarda plus intensément.

\- Sur toi Dean. Je n'arrive pas à te sortir de mes pensées.

Le Winchester ne pu s'empêcher de rougir et de baisser les yeux.

\- Castiel je...

\- Dean, s'il-te-plait. Il fallait que je te le dise, ça dure depuis trop longtemps. Et je sais que toi aussi, tu ressens quelque chose. Enfin.. J'espère...

Dean releva la tête. Il regarda son ami avec tendresse. Il esquissa un sourire puis lui prit la main.

\- Castiel... Depuis la dernière nuit, moi non plus, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi. J'entends ta voix dans ma tête à chaque mélodie que j'écoute, je vois ton sourire dans tous les ciels bleus que je vois, et je ressens ta présence chaque fois que je me sens seul. J'attends toujours avec impatience que tu viennes nous rendre visite. Avec toi je me sens toujours bien. Tu as ce petit quelque chose qui réussis à me calmer, quand je suis avec toi je me sens important pour quelqu'un.

Castiel passa une main sur la taille de Dean. Tout deux se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps ne fassent plus qu'un. Dean glissa ses doigts dans la nuque de son compagnon. Puis leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à échanger un tendre baiser.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Alors là, tu devineras jamais Dean ! La fille du motel, et ben en fait...

Sam s'arrêta net sur le pas de la porte, la bouche bée et les yeux ronds. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour pouvoir articuler quelque chose.

\- Oh. Euh, je... Je dérange je crois, vous voulez peut être que je vous laisse ? En fait je... Oui, je vais retourner voir cette fille, elle m'a peut-être pas tout dis... Je, oui, oui je vais faire ça les gars, dit-il en faisant mine de tourner les talons.

\- SAMY ! lança Dean d'une voix rauque. Attends, t'es pas obligé d'te barrer.

L'aîné des Winchester lança un regard confiant à Castiel, allongé à coté de lui, qui était occupé à attraper son imper, en boule au coin du lit. Dean se redressa, enfila son caleçon et une chemise, puis se précipita vers la porte entre-ouverte, derrière laquelle son petit frère se tenait, le visage perplexe.

\- Hé Samy, t'es pas obligé de faire comme si t'avais rien vu.

\- Je... C'est pas la première fois que je rentre et que t'es au lit avec quelqu'un.

\- Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

\- Dean ! C'est Castiel ! Enfin, ça ne me gène pas que tu ais une attirance pour les hommes, c'est pas ça (et puis j'ai jamais eu de doutes à propos de l'orientation sexuelle de Cas), c'est juste que... Il est pas comme toi niveau sentiments, lui il est plus fragile, pas du genre à passer à passer d'un mec à l'autre !

\- Attends, tu penses que c'est juste un coup d'un soir ?

Sam haussa un sourcil pour toutes réponses.

\- Nan, là tu te goures complètement.

\- Dean, j'ai pas à m'immiscer dans ta vie amoureuse, t'as pas à te justifier. Juste... Ne lui fait pas de mal, je sais à quel point t'es important pour lui, j'ai pas envie que tu lui brises le coeur.

\- Me prends pas pour un de ces sales machos dégueulasses, sans coeur et sans aucun amour propre. Sam, j'aime Castiel, d'accord ?

Il baissa les yeux, un peu comme si il venait de livrer un terrible secret. Le cadet lui sourit.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il te fait marrer ?

\- Rien, c'est juste que... Ça m'a l'air vraiment sincère. Et c'est la première fois que je t'entends dire ça pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas de la famille alors, ça me fait plaisir.

-Ouais, c'est ça... grogna Dean. Il lui tourna le dos et retourna dans la chambre, retrouver son ange. Il entendit les pas de son frère dans le couloir, signe qu'il quittait le motel.

Castiel s'était rhabillé et l'attendait, assis sur le lit. Il avait la tête baissée, comme plongé dans ses pensées. Dean s'installa à coté de lui et passa un bras sur ses épaules. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, alors il prit sa main dans la sienne. Castiel tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

Dean prit une grande inspiration.

\- Maintenant ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas Castiel. J'imagine qu'on peut simplement... continuer ensemble.

Castiel fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Dean tourna la tête vers lui. Il lui sourit.

\- Je ne comprends pas non plus.

Et il l'embrassa tendrement. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tout deux s'enlacèrent et s'allongèrent sur le lit.

\- Dean, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens quand je suis avec toi, mais ça me fais du bien, j'aimerais que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

\- Alors je resterais toujours, et jamais on ne sera séparé.

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 4 !  
Je vous remercie vraiment pour vos conseils, j'essaie de les prendre un maximum en compte.  
Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que les autres il me semble, mais je ne voulais pas le faire plus long pour éviter que ça soit trop "écrire pour ajouter des mots", car j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire... Je pense que c'est le moins bon de tous, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce qui ne va pas dedans...  
J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et vos conseils surtout !**


End file.
